


McDonald's Is A Drunk Comfort Food

by notstilinski



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, mentions of catadora and pining but nothing explicit, modern day she-ra and the princess of power au, no beta readers or editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: It's 4 AM and I'm drunk as fuck in a Mcdonalds and you have been watching my trying to eat this burger for 30 minutes. Drunk Catra, in all her sad drunk glory, struggles to eat.





	McDonald's Is A Drunk Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are a bit out of character since I'm still figuring out how to write them. Also keep in mind that this has not been beta read or reviewed at all! (Maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles ). There are mentions of Catadora but there isn't any actual Catadora content in here!

      There had been a pounding in her head ever since she decided to sit down in the booth. The lights weren’t too bright to everyone else but not everyone had been so badly plastered, teetering on the edge of blacked out drunk. It wasn’t every day that the love of your life slash crush slash best friend left you. Cat needed something to take the edge off of the pain and distract herself. She was always the chaotic one out of the pair so it was easier. But even then the drunken mess of a girl realized that not only that she needed a break but she needed food.

     And what was a better drunk meal than McDonalds? It would be great! If she could figure out how eat the burger. How hard was it to eat a fucking burger?

     “Did you just hiss at the burger?” Heterochromic eyes darted around before she finally managed to focus on the stranger.

      A woman, almost twice her size, with a curious expression and another girl with the longest (and pink!) hair that she had ever seen. Both were leaned over the the back side of the booth that was separating their two seats. There was a narrow of cat-like eyes as she straightened just a bit as if that would make her seem more composed.

     “Amazing! How intoxicated are you?” The pink haired girl leaned forward as her eyes widened to saucers. “You’ve lost the basic knowledge-”

    “Shut up!” Warmth spread through her cheeks as her shoulders rose up. There was another hiss building in the back of her throat.

    “French fries are easier to eat! You just drop them in your mouth!” The larger woman smiled sweetly at her.

     Her eyes darted towards the food in question before she glanced back up at the strangers. Both of them seemed focused on her still and she couldn’t help but think… How long had they even been watching her? It felt like she had been trying to find something since she could remember.

     “Here!”

     There was a nudge against her lips which made Cat pursed them further. The larger woman didn’t seem to worry about the reaction as she held out some of her fries. Without another thought, Cat opened her mouth to take a bit of the fries before scooting back.

Personal space, freaks!

     “Good luck with your food!”

  



End file.
